Student Under 18
Click here for Curfew Rules UNDER 18 • Check the permission list, do they have permission not to return but not informed the HF? • Check Elektra / papers to see if they have requested permission for that date? Are they on an EF trip / excursion, are they at the campus – call security and ask them to check the common areas? If no…''We need to take action immediately and find them!'' • Call the student, leave a message if they do not answer text them and email them • Ask the HF to speak to their roommate if they have one • If you do speak to the student ask them to return home immediately, call the HF and let them know what that they are on their way and ask the family to call you once they have arrived. • If the student refuses to return home then remind them of the rules and inform them that further disciplinary action will be taken against them and they could be asked to leave the school. Ask for a time of when they will get home and tell them that if they do not arrive at that time we will contact the police to come and find them. • Tell them that they will need to speak with a school director the next working day and that their parents will be informed. • Contact the HF and let them know that you have spoken to the student, let them know what time they will be home and ask them to call you once the student has arrived. • If you feel that there is genuine concern for the student for example anything unusual or strange behaviour or you feel they are in danger then we should not wait before calling the police. If you are unsure and need advice please call a colleague to help advise you. If you are not able to contact the student and have exhausted all avenues and reached a point where you genuinely believe the student is missing you must reported them as missing to the police and ask the HF to update you as soon as the student returns. ''' • In cases of genuine concern, sales office must be informed. • Try to reassure the family as they will be very worried so we need to be supportive towards them. '''Reporting to the police Be ready to give the following basic information from Elektra records: • Log the police URN and report on Elektra • Full name • Nationality • DOB • Mobile number • General description (eg ethnicity, hair colour, glasses etc) • This information is then broadcast across patrol radios throughout the region overnight although with ‘low risk’ status • If there is any reason for greater concern, advise the police when making report and it will be escalated to a higher risk category with a police visit to campus or more active searching. E.g. if there are concerns of drug use or excessive drinking, being in the company of someone who may be inappropriate, depression or suicide risk etc. Sickness/Hospital Remember the standard rules that all under 18s must be accompanied to hospital whether they want it or not and over 18s must be offered it as an option – how good is the student’s English, we may need to find someone who is able to translate if they have a very low level, can be a friend of the student or colleague. If you are required to go; • please refer to a colleague ( the person on the residence phone or HF phone during the summer) as you will not be able to maintain emergency phone duties and need to divert calls. The phone must always be contactable so divert the calls to the person who is covering for you and remember to undivert once you are available again. • Make sure you take and complete the hospitalisation check list • Make sure that HF/residence staff are aware • Follow up with the student after the visit to make sure they are feeling better